1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices and systems useful as anterior lumbar interbody grafts.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
An interbody grafts are used in the lumbar spine. The grafts are placed by a surgeon between two vertebral bodies, to maintain disc height and keep vertebral bodies from collapsing. Currently, existing grafts on the market are two separate devices—Anterior and Anterior-Lateral grafts—which requires surgeons to stock both varieties, increasing costs. The market also includes Anterior Cage or Anterior Cervical Cage devices.
There remains a need for an interbody graft that can be used for multiple purposes.